Hades Daughter
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Fem!Nico Nico wasn't the Son of Hades and Maria Di Angelo the mortal, she was the Daughter of Hades and TsukiRyu the dragon/dog demon. Her mother's parents were RyuKami Lady of the South and Inu no Taisho Lord of the West. She wasn't Bianca's twin, she was hundreds of years older.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson just my oc's RyuKami and TsukiRyu.

Nico was in the corner of the dance room at the military school she and Bianca were now sent to after being in the Lotus Casino for many years.

She had currently had all black hair and her eyes were black. She wore no make up except a little eye liner. Her face was perfectly proportioned. She had the high cheek bone of noble but it wasn't looking like it was stretched over her skin. She had well defined noble features. Her hair was always down so you couldn't see that her ears were pointed. She had make up covering the marks on her face as always. Her lips were a red that was not possible to get using makeup or anything else. She kept her mouth close and barely opened it to talk, but you could hear her loud and clear, because of her fangs from her demon side. Her skin though instead of being like pale like children of Hades usually are, she had a nice dark tan because of her Indian Heritage from Grandma RyuKami which skipped her mother so she was as pale as Grandpa Inu no Taisho.

She had no fat at all on her body, it was all muscles. Not the body builders but lean and wired muscles. She had on black baggy jeans with rips and tears in them, a crimson red undershirt and a baggy black hoody. She had gloves with the index, middle and thumb gone on her hands which were shuffling cards of Greek and Roman myths that she knew was real but acted like it wasn't.

Bianca them came over to her and grabbed her hoodie and said " Put those away. You're making me look bad."

" I don't care. You can't tell me what to do. I'll do whatever the hell I want." Nico said back pushing her off her which was easy as Bianca was only 5'4'' while Nico was about 5'11''.

Then came over. Nico hated him because she knew he was a monster and if she was right a manicore. He grabbed the Hades children and dragged them outside. Nico was the only one to notice that a boy with black hair and sea green eyes and a sword in his hand stumbling after them. took them outside and over to the cliff. Again Nico was the only one noticing the flashes of silver in the trees which meant that Artemis and her Hunt was here.

'Great.' Nico thought sarcastically ' The man-hating Goddess is here.'

She looked around after let her and Bianca go. She saw shadows so she slowly moved back until she was hidden in it and waited. Then that boy that followed them appeared with two girls. One had blonde hair and grey eyes and the other was blonde to but had electric blue eyes.

'Hmm, a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena and a daughter of Zeus. I'm guessing they're here to bring me and Bianca to Camp Half-Blood.' thought Nico as she looked at them.

Then showed himself to be a manticore, Nico let the others do the work but when that girl asked for permission to shoot and was grabbed, she decided to help by forming her chain and swinging at and activated the spikes on it and let hellfire that was black run down it to attack him after she got it around his neck and pulled him away from cliff with raw strength. Then when he went poof into gold dust she pulled her weapon back and wrapped around herself like in Ghost Rider. That's where she got the idea of having a chain as her weapon. She thought she wasn't seen but she was by Artemis.

Then Zeus called for a meeting and said to bring the girl that defeated . She grabbed Nico and flashed to Olympia. Then led the girl into the meeting and went to her Goddess size and sat in her chair.

"Girl, What is your name?" demanded Zeus

"Nico" was the short reply

"How did you defeat the manticore?" he questioned

" I don't really see why that is your concern." Nico said

"You could be a threat to Olympia." said Athena

"Hmm, fine I'll tell you if you get my father her too. And I'll even show you what happened." said Nico

"Fine. Who is your father, girl?" said Zeus

"My father is Lord Hades." said Nico proudly

"Fine." Zeus said through gritted teeth.

Hades appeared in a mass of shadows. He went and sat in his chair after seeing it was about his daughter.

"Yes. What is it that you need?" said Hades amused because he knew why he was here, he just wanted to annoy Zeus.

"You are needed here because your daughter asked for you to be here while we watch how she defeated the manicore." said Zeus annoyed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson just my oc's RyuKami and TsukiRyu.

Last time:

Hades appeared in a mass of shadows. He went and sat in his chair after seeing it was about his daughter.

"Yes. What is it that you need?" said Hades amused because he knew why he was here, he just wanted to annoy Zeus.

"You are needed here because your daughter asked for you to be here while we watch how she defeated the manicore." said Zeus annoyed

Now:

Nico then tapped her head and pulled out a silver string and dropped it on the floor where it exploded into to a tv. The Gods then shrunk and made new thrones so that they could watch it. Nico sat on the arm of her dad's throne. The tv flickered then showed where she was in the shadows and watching what everyone else was doing. Then it started.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK START~~~~~~

Then showed himself to be a manticore, Nico let the others do the work but when that girl asked for permission to shoot and was grabbed, she decided to help by forming her chain and swinging at and activated the spikes on it and let hellfire that was black run down it to attack him after she got it around his neck and pulled him away from cliff with raw strength. Then when he went poof into gold dust she pulled her weapon back and wrapped around herself like in Ghost Rider.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~

When it ended the Gods went back to huge form and talked about what they saw. Hades didn't joined her stayed small and talked to his first and favorite daughter when she said something that caught his attention.

"You known Artemis is probably going to ask me and Bianca to be Hunters, right dad?" said Nico

"Are you going to join?" he asked

"What!? Never! I love being around you to much to stop and plus I have to pass on the titles of Lady of the West and the South so I need a mate for that. But Bianca probably will."said Nico

" Yeah, she probably will, won't' she." said Hades

"Yeah, but you will still have me and I'm probably immortal thanks to you and mom's DNA." she said

"Yeah your right. I'll still have you and you are probably immortal." said Hades

"Thanks Dad. It's been so long since I've had a proper conversation with you not through Iris messages or the Shadows." said Nico happily grinning but then looked at the other Gods and quickly stopped, she didn't want anybody to find out what her mother was.

"I quite agree Daughter and I can also claim you at Camp." said Hades

The Gods then transform back into normal size humans and walk over to Hades and Nico who stopped when they saw the other Gods walking towards them. They then sat back down in their thrones.

"We have reached a decision. Nico will go to Camp Half-Blood for as many years as we think she needs. She will tell us who trained her though before she leaves." said Athena

"Fine, I was trained by my family." said Nico before disappearing into shadows with her Father.

When she and her Dad came out of the shadows they laughed as they heard thunder and lightning and knew Zeus was throwing a fit. When they stopped Nico hugged her Father and walked into Camp Half-Blood she then went straight to Chiron. She gave a nod to Dionysus and then a slight jerk of her head to Chiron.

"Hello, I'm Nico and I'm sent here by the Gods until they see fit to release me. Oh and the three campers you sent out to get me and my sister will be returning soon with The Hunters. Now if you don't mind I will be going to build a cabin for Bianca and me to live in." she said as she turned around and headed out to a secluded space.

She found a perfect spot. There was shadows all around and it was in the woods. It was a clearing with nothing on the ground but grass and black flowers and other dark things around it.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching and also looked in the shadows and saw nobody so she rolled up her sleeve on her left arm and showed that there was tattoos along her arm. She picked one that looked like squiggly lines but was actually a storage seal. She bit her thumb then ran the blood over it. There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared there was the supplies to build a house.

Nico walked around the clearing to put seals around the perimeter so that nobody could see her house and to warn her if anything tripped it and if anybody needed her.


End file.
